Blood Feud
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Sequel to The Power of Blood. Tensions between vampires and werewolves grows forcing everyone to take sides.
1. Loyalty

**Author's note: **

_This is the third in the series. Hopefully, you like what you've read so far. Just thought a little background would be nice. This story starts where the other left off. It reveals the growing tensions that only got worse when Sarah was banished. It's kind of a slow start, but it'll get better I promise. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. =) _

* * *

Sarah walked into the Volturi her outfit still covered in blood and sweat. A few people turned to stare at her then looked at Aro curiously. Carlisle emerged from the crowd and looked at Sarah. There was light that went out of his eyes as soon as he saw her. He knew that she would never be the same person as the one he had met before. Aro smiled warmly at Carlisle before speaking to him. "Would you get Sarah cleaned off in her room upstairs?" Carlisle nodded before taking Sarah's hand walking up the stairs with her. She seemed broken somewhere inside and Carlisle thought he knew why. He opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. "Would you like me to wash the blood off you?" Sarah simply looked out the window. Everything had happened so quickly over the last few days. She had gone through death and came back alive. Immortality without the one she loved seemed almost like death itself.

Carlisle brought the bowl of water and a washcloth over to the bed. He rang out the cloth before wiping the blood off Sarah's face slowly. "What happened?" Sarah looked down only to have Carlisle tilt her chin back up. "He left me for the pack. After everything I did it didn't change anything." Carlisle sighed softly dipping the cloth back into the water. Sarah watched as the water turned into a soft pink color, before looking back at Carlisle. "Just because he left you doesn't mean nothing changed. The pack has a greater acceptance now." Sarah grabbed Carlisle's hand gently looking into his eyes. "I'm forbidden from ever going there again." He looked into those eyes that reflected all the pain in the world. A look he had only seen once before. "Perhaps, it was for the better." Sarah sighed looking down at the floor as Carlisle held her to him close. "What will become of our kinds now that no one will listen?"

Justin paced outside of Sarah's bedroom unsure if he should see her. Had he made the right choice by her, he didn't know. The fact they were now not so alone in the world helped ease his nervousness. Quietly he knocked on the door waiting for a response. Carlisle opened the door and smiled at him warmly. "Come on in, she's just changing into something more comfortable." Justin nodded standing within the doorway shutting the door behind him. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed yet or not. Sarah walked out of her bathroom to see Justin standing in her room and smiled. She knew he'd never leave her and this was no different. "Justin, I'm really happy to see you." Carlisle smiled excusing himself from the room. While Aro had been gone there had been news he needed to know. He shut the door behind himself then quickly headed down the stairs to find Aro. The news he had to tell was grim, yet it couldn't be put off any longer than it had to be.

Justin looked at Sarah who wore a more traditional dress for a vampire and smiled. "I hope you're not trying to forget you are part wolf as well." Sarah smiled looking up at him. "You do know how it feels to be banished." Justin nodded. "Yes, I know that feeling all too well." Sarah snuggled up to Justin slightly able to hear ever heartbeat he took along with her own. "I'm glad you saved me Justin. If you hadn't carried me to Aro I wouldn't be here." Justin wrapped an arm around her enjoying her scent. "You never have to thank me for doing that. My job was and still is to protect you." Sarah smiled kissing Justin on the cheek surprised to feel how warm his skin was. "You're warm?" Justin laughed looking at her. "That surprises you? You become what you are and my skin is what you worry about?" Sarah blushed softly. "I just…" Justin put a finger against Sarah's lips silencing her gently. "You just are experiencing things all over again."

Sarah jumped hearing a knock on the door. Justin smiled slightly amused. "You'll get both strong senses back when you learn how. Right now your wolf side is being suppressed, while you learn how to be a vampire." Sarah nodded getting up going to the door. A guard stood there and looked at her before speaking. "Aro says you are to come with me." Sarah looked back at Justin who only nodded. "I'll go with you." Sarah let herself be led into the common room where everyone waited for Aro. Justin knew that could only mean bad news and looked at Sarah worried. Aro spotted Sarah and motioned for her to join him in a side room. He wanted to talk his decision over with her first before announcing it. They sat comfortably across from each other. "I see you found your new wardrobe to your liking." Sarah smiled softly looking at her own clothing. "Yes, I fear the vampire style fits me very well." Aro laughed softly shaking his head. "It doesn't surprise me in the least that they fit you."

Sarah blushed slightly running her hand along the necklace she wore. Aro noticed her attention to it and smiled. "I need to talk to you about that necklace." Sarah shook her head a little surprised. "I already know it's a warrior's necklace." Aro raised his eyebrows surprised but nodded. "Yes, and with it comes more than traditional outfits and a sword." Sarah smiled warmly at Aro and nodded. "I expected there would also be a protecting the Volturi attached to it." Aro smiled shaking his head. "Not that one. That necklace is my personal protection if you will." Sarah looked at Aro surprised. "You want me to protect you?" Aro nodded slowly smiling. "Not so much me but my ideals, what defines me." Sarah sat back in her chair slightly. "I can do that for you." Aro nodded. "I knew you could do that. I just need to know how you feel about the wolves." Sarah sighed, thinking for a moment. "They always will be a part of me, but this is my home now. I'll do anything I have to in order to protect it."

Aro stood up causing Sarah to stand up also. "You are my chosen one Sarah. The one I love above the entire Volturi and you give yourself to me so freely. Will you fight to protect us now if it means fighting against your old pack?" Sarah stood there and looked down. "I will do what my duty says I must." Aro nodded understanding where her loyalty and her heart were. "I'll explain more to you as I address the issue with the whole group." Sarah only nodded walking with Aro to address the whole group. He stood there and began to speak. "The wolves have forbidden us to hunt here. Generally, we can comply with their wishes, but this time we cannot. I'm asking for everyone who will to fight against this. They will shed their own blood while we must kill to survive." Sarah stood there shocked to hear that any pack would challenge the Volturi. Justin and Carlisle took a step forward. "We'll fight for this, but only if we kill for necessity not indulgence." Aro nodded then looked at Carlisle. "Sarah is my family as well. If she fights for you so will I."

James took a step forward joining their group and smiled. "I've already been thrown against a tree and survived. Why not test my luck some more?" Sarah laughed slightly grateful to have James join them. Soon many others joined them and it did indeed seem like an army ready for war. Aro looked at all of them and smiled. "Sarah is to fight and guard my interests. Anyone shall answer to her and she answers to me alone." Sarah stood there stunned suddenly put in charge of so many people. It was like a pack only with more people. They all seemed loyal to her and she didn't worry about anyone betraying her. She smiled choosing her closest friends to help lead alongside her before getting things underway. If this was to be a successful battle it would take time. Aro had made it clear that Sarah was going to answer for any mistakes that were made. She wasn't about to mess up again by making a wrong decision twice in a row.

Sam sat at the table as the pack filed in to begin the meeting. He hadn't been paying any attention to the news surrounding the pack. All he could think about was how much he missed Sarah. He wished that he had never let her leave like that. Jake looked at Sam and waited till he seemed to be paying attention. The constant thought of Sarah affecting Sam the way she did annoyed him to no end. Finally, Jake got up and shut the door signaling that no one was to interrupt them until the meeting was done. Everyone took their seats and the meeting began as Jake sat back down. He grabbed a stack of papers filing through them until he came to one and stopped shocked. "Guys, we really need to address this one first." A few people looked at Jake startled he'd choose for them instead of Sam. He simply insisted that Sam looked at it first until they gave in. Sam took the pieces of paper from Jake and then looked back at him. "You can't be serious!"

Sam read the entire three pages as quickly as possible. Why were vampire and werewolves suddenly fighting each other? Though it was just by the Volturi they were asking for anyone to help them. Sam became sick to his stomach thinking about Sarah caught in this mess. Jake looked at Sam's reaction and growled losing his temper. "You're still letting her affect you! She was a good for nothing traitor!" Sam growled loudly silencing a few side comments. "She was my wife! My wife that supported me till she couldn't anymore!" Jake looked at Sam not backing down. "Your wife that is now a vampire! She'll destroy everything tradition we've kept!" Sam growled louder trying to control his temper. "She left this place because of tradition. Don't tell me she doesn't respect our traditions! She's suffering because of them!" Jake took a step back surprised to hear Sam use the word suffering when it came to Sarah. If anything he thought he'd use it to describe himself.

Jake looked at Sam and sighed. "What are we going to do about their request to send more people to help?" Sam sighed looking up at Jake then yielded. "We'll send at least someone. We're a small pack but at least we can help." Jake looked up at Sam and then volunteered. "I'll go; I'm not very useful here this time of year." A few people nodded at Jake in approval. "Alright, it's settled you and I will go." Jake looked at Sam surprised. "Do you think it's safe for you to go?" Sam raised his eyebrows surprised by Jake's sudden concern. "Yes, just because I was friends with vampires doesn't mean this affects me. They hunted on land and killed people to feed off them. They hunt people like they would animals it has to stop." Jake looked at him surprised. "You don't think perhaps, that your judgment will be clouded by how you loved her?" Sam growled slightly feeling challenged. "She has nothing to do with this. However, for your concern in the matter, no my judgment is not clouded.

Sam and Jake left the meeting packing only what they needed into their own bags. Jake noticed Sam's necklace on the dresser and handed it to him. Sam took the wolf necklace and looked up at Jake. "What's this for?" Jake looked at Sam confused. "It's your necklace don't you want to wear it?" Sam shook his head. "It's not mine its Sarah's. Her father wore one just like it." Jake smiled slightly wanting to make up for what he did. "Maybe she wanted you to wear it." Sam looked at Jake as they headed out the door. "Why would she want me to wear this?" Jake smiled slightly. "Because, it was her father's necklace. Her father stood for a peace between our kinds, which she did as well. Now you're the leader and she might want you to remember those before you." Sam smiled at Jake nodding. "You're probably right. " Sam put on the necklace thinking about what he'd just volunteered to do.


	2. Changing

Sarah walked out into the park with only Justin beside her. He had become the one she clung to now that they shared the same blood. "So tell me, do you hate werewolves now?" Sarah stood there looking at him and smiled. "No, they just hate me. Vampires accept me for who I am as you well know." Justin looked down at his outfit. He was dressed as a warrior as well with a sword at his side and necklace around his neck. The necklace was different from Sarah's yet it's what drew them closer. "I know I've never gone back to being a full wolf. They would never accept me completely again." Sarah sat beside Justin on a swing set in the park. "I realize now what you gave up to protect me." Justin shook his head. "You gave up so much more. I simply lost my friends, but you lost your husband." Sarah looked down at her hand now only wearing one ring. "It feels empty. Fighting for Aro, for the Volturi gives me a sense of belonging again."

Justin smiled looking at her knowing she felt like she belonged. "Do you miss him then?" Sarah looked at Justin and nodded. "Yes, I gave up so much to be with him. He gave me what I truly am now. How could I not miss him?" Justin nodded looking up toward an entrance to the park. Sarah slowed her heartbeat to barely anything. "Wolves, there's three of them. They've probably already noticed our scent by now." Justin nodded simply sitting there. "Let them come if they want. We won't be the first to draw any blood." Sarah nodded waiting till she saw the three approach them. One stood out above the others and Sarah was instantly intrigued. They stopped just short of where Justin and Sarah sat watching them. It was obvious they were confused. Their trail of scent had led them to two vampires who still had heartbeats and warm skin. They seemed to weigh both sides before approaching them slowly as if they would be attacked so readily.

Ryan studied the two vampires caught off guard by their presence. Their behavior seemed all too human, yet he knew better. He had seen many vampires lure their prey in by their charms. Ryan studied the girl more than the male. She looked oddly familiar to him yet he'd never known a vampire. He told his two men to stay close by, but to stand back. He walked up to the two of them surprised by how they sat still. "I'm Ryan, are you aware vampires are no longer welcomed to hunt here?" Justin smiled slightly and shrugged. "We're not hunting here." Ryan crossed his arms looking directly at Sarah. "Then what are you doing here?" Sarah looked up at Ryan admiring his bravery hearing how calm his heartbeat was. He had no desire to change shape and challenge them. "We came here to make sure our own kind followed the rules we have in place. You're a block away from the Volturi after all." Ryan tilted his head unsure of why she was able to be so calm around three werewolves or, why she treated them so well.

"I'm fully aware that the Volturi is a block from here. However, are you aware my pack watches over this place?" Justin growled slightly annoyed by Ryan's attitude towards her. Ryan looked at Justin surprised to hear a growl come from him. "You two are werewolves?" Sarah put a hand on Justin's shoulder smiling. "We are both a mix of our kinds. We are unique that way. Werewolves forbid vampires from their land. We share the same blood as vampires as well so we can't be members of any pack." Ryan looked at Sarah again then realized why she looked so familiar. "You were part of Sam's pack weren't you?" Sarah looked down slightly causing Justin to growl again. Ryan eyed him strangely. "She was yes even married to him. He threw her out because she had to become part vampire. She was bitten and no cure could be found because the vampire was dead. Her only choice to live was to kill the only human part of her left." Ryan looked at Sarah and reached out to touch her. She pulled back barely feeling the tips of his fingers brush her skin.

The slightest touch from him felt warm and Sarah found herself welcoming it. Ryan ran his fingers around Sarah's necklace slowly. "You went from loving a wolf to protecting a vampire." Justin watched the two of them interact curious to see how Sarah reacted to Ryan's questions. Sarah looked at Ryan and nodded. "Yes, Aro has given me a new life again." Ryan let his hand run slowly down Sarah's neck finding the mark Aro had left her with. "The man that gives you a new life leaves a scar on you forever?" Sarah shivered slightly even with Ryan's warm touch. "The scar was set even before he bit me. Victoria left a mark it's what the venom does. He sucked the venom out and gave me a new life." Ryan remembered what it was like when he became a werewolf. He had felt the same way with his own life. "What made you marry Sam then if Aro cared for you so much?" Justin smiled wrapping an arm around her. "Sam loved her he was before Aro. Sam taught her who she was before she ever wanted to be a vampire."

Ryan looked back at one of the men with him and said softly. "Tell Sam I want him brought here." Sarah looked at Ryan shocked. "I never wish to see him again." Ryan didn't take back his order but merely looked at Justin. "She doesn't mean that does she?" Justin rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "She loves him and yet he left her. Would you want to see the person that did that to you?" Ryan laughed slightly looking at Sarah. "I suppose not. Maybe he'll take back what he said though. Perhaps, he'll want to see you." Sarah sat down again only to have Ryan stand her back up. "You know for a werewolf you look very charming in a vampire's outfit." Sarah blushed slightly, looking Ryan's outfit. "You know for a werewolf you dress a lot like a vampire." Justin laughed noticing the same thing and smiled. "You never can deny that the style fits wolves as well doesn't it?" Ryan smiled slightly nodding a bit surprised to enjoy the company of vampire.

Ryan turned suddenly aware that Sam had joined them and now stood there. Sarah stared at him unsure of what to say. Sam walked up to Ryan ignoring Sarah and shook Justin's hand. "Nice to see you again. I take it this is your new girlfriend?" Sam stood there suddenly still noticing Sarah caught off guard by how different she looked. "Sarah?" Sarah smiled slightly shaking Sam's hand again in a gesture that seemed heartfelt at least. "Hey Sam, nice to see you again." Sam smiled slightly looking at what Sarah was wearing. "I see the vampires have taken you in to their liking." Ryan smiled slightly watching them curious along with Jason. "Aro gave me them as a gift. He has given me the highest honor a vampire can possess." Sam bit back a growl thinking of Sarah becoming Aro's little pet. "He should be careful you never know what might happen." Sarah drew her sword pointing it at Sam without hesitation anger fueling her. "Is that a threat because I assure you it won't go unpunished?"

Justin grabbed a hold of Sarah's arm and caused her to relax. "He doesn't mean it, just relax." Sarah put her sword away and Sam finally spoke to her. "Look, I'm sorry it's just you seem to have moved on so quickly. I only assumed that Aro has taken you for a wife." Sarah stood there looking up at him in shock. Ryan and Justin looked at each other in shock as well. "Take me as a wife? Aro? He would never take me as a wife. I am to take over for him one day, but that is all." Justin cleared his throat looking at Sam. "I don't think she can trust anyone enough to love them again." Sam growled pinning Justin to the ground hearing his comment. Justin let himself be pinned down, but he growled loudly. "Don't ever say I hurt her! She hurt me when she walked away!" Ryan looked at Sam and growled loudly startling Sarah. "Get off of him now!"

Sam looked back at Ryan and pushed him away causing Sarah to draw her sword again. "Sam, if you don't get off him I will make you. Don't think I won't protect my own kind." Sam yielded hearing Sarah threatening him knowing it was very real. "That's right you love him now don't you! You'd do anything to protect your own kind!" Ryan growled loudly looking at Sam. "That's enough! You're acting like a wild dog! Is that what you came here to do?!" Sam looked down realizing Ryan's unhappiness with him and sighed. "Look, she can't simply pretend to be something she's not! She's not a werewolf anymore!" Ryan looked at Sarah and sighed. "Will you prove to me that he's wrong? Will you change form for us?" Sarah put her sword away and nodded. "Of course. If you really want me to I can." Justin grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her for a moment. "Ryan, she's never changed form while she's been a vampire." Ryan looked at him confused. "Is it any different than before?"

Justin sighed while nodding. "Do you remember the first time you changed form?" Ryan nodded looking at Justin and Sarah. "It felt like I was being controlled from the inside out. I was just driven by these instincts I couldn't control." Justin nodded slowly. "Now imagine a vampire's hunger driving those instincts." Ryan looked at Sarah realizing what Justin meant. "She'd kill anything in her sight." Sarah blushes slightly. "Justin said as long as I don't change form I can learn to control it. If I learn to control it before it controls me, I won't have to worry." Ryan looked at her and smiled warmly at her. "You have the determination of a wolf. Have you been able to control it yet or not?" Sarah looked at Justin then at Ryan. I think I can control it pretty well by now." Ryan looked at her and smiled nodding. "Would you transform for us then?"

Sarah took a step back while nodding and Jason began to laugh. "No way am I letting you wear the sword while you do this." Sarah laughed handing him the sword knowing that now she had no weapon. Ryan watched as Sarah transformed so easily at her own will. She looked beautiful to him and Sam stood there shocked. Her fur was a silver color and her eyes changed into a deep black surrounded by crystal blue. Justin looked away from her knowing she would smell his desire for her. He didn't want to open that door while she was transformed. Sam looked at her and wished he had never banished her seeing how well she was in control. His fears had been for nothing and now he knew that. Sarah let out a loud growl suddenly and focused on Ryan. Justin looked at Ryan unsure of why she would growl at him. "What's that about?" Ryan shook his head then froze slightly. "I was just thinking how lucky you were to be her lover…" Justin tilted his head slightly looked at her. Could she be able to read their thoughts even if they weren't transformed now?


End file.
